The Laughing Lunatic
by StephMarnie
Summary: Sirius discovers the truth about what happened to the Potters that Halloween night.


You can't believe everything you hear in times like these, you have to be careful with who is giving the information. But when devastating word reaches me, and it concerns my best friend and his family, I don't think twice before taking action. The Floo Network is too dodgy, I don't want to chance being surprised while Apparating, the flying motorbike seems the best option. The machine roars to life, I set a silencing charm and an invisibility charm on it, and take to the sky. Before long I'm touching down at the edge of Godric's Hollow. Tucking the motorbike into the dead end of an alley I set off on foot.

Over a year ago I vowed to keep them safe, knowing I would lay down my life if need be as long as it meant they would live. A few months ago Peter convinces me to let him be the Secret Keeper for the Potters instead of me. He talks about it being too obvious to the Death Eaters for me to do it, they would never suspect him, and so with slight reluctance I believe him. Now news has spread that James, Lily, and baby Harry have been found. I need to see for myself if it is a lie.

Wand clutched in my hand beneath my cloak, I keep to the shadows as much as possible moving quietly through the alleyways, closer to the house. Turning the corner I catch a glimpse of a dark cloud of dust and pick up the pace. I see debris on the walking path and in the street, my heart races and I break into a run.

"No…" A distressed sound escapes my lips and my knees threaten to collapse from under me.

A large portion of the second story on the house is blown to bits, most of which litters the front yard and street. I draw my wand and race to the door, blasting it off its hinges upon leaping up the porch steps and into the entryway. Subtlety has never been a strong suit of mine. Pausing to assess my surroundings, I do not hear a sound except for my rapid breathing. Aside from the broken door everything seems in order; cloaks hanging in the hall, shoes set underneath on the floor, the toy broom I got Harry for Christmas is leaning against the door to the kitchen.

After a quick sweep of the first floor I slowly climb the stairs, wand still drawn. I don't hear any movement but that doesn't mean no one else is here. On the landing I turn to look up, drop to my knees, and my breath catches in my throat. James' glasses are slightly askew, his body contorted strangely on the steps, no wand in sight. I crawl over and try to revive him but I know he's dead. A creak from somewhere upstairs pulls me out of the fog and I crouch, taking the rest of the steps softly as to not make a sound. The door at the end of the hall is partially open with the glow of the moon seeping onto the hallway floor. A small shadow passes in the corner of the light and I raise my wand, creep down the hall, place a hand on the door. Shoving the door open I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I cast a spell in the general direction but miss, and the stupid cat runs past me.

"Bloody hell! Damn cat. Oh…" most of the roof on the far corner of the room is gone, moonlight streaming in. The wall has many holes in it, pieces of plaster and shingles litter the floor, and I gasp before dropping to my knees once more. Her red hair sticks out even in the darkness, she's sprawled in front of the crib. This is Harry's room. Voldemort killed James, then continued on to kill Lily as she tried to protect the baby. If they are gone then surely...I can't finish that thought, I can't look in that crib. I fall back to lean against the door frame, tears streaming down my face. Then I hear it. A small, frightened whimper.

"H-Harry?" I softly call out. Another whimper. In a flash I'm at the crib side peering in. To my relief, I pull back the blanket to find my chubby-faced godson curled up with tears staining his face. He immediately lights up and reaches for me, I burst into tears and pull him close.

"It's alright, Harry. I've got you. You're safe now." I kiss his forehead and taste blood. "What the…" He has a small cut, shaped much like a bolt of lightning, running just off center down his forehead. "I'll get you set right when we get back to my place." I dare not set Harry down as I gather up a few blankets, a stuffed dragon toy, and start looking for a bag when heavy footsteps crunch over the debris outside.

Quickly fashioning a baby sling out of a blanket I safely tuck Harry beneath my cloak and duck out of sight. Staying along the wall I get close to a small hole facing the street. A sweeping glance catches a large figure ducking into the house. The same heavy footsteps trod the same path I took through the main level before finding the stairs. Each step creaked as if it would break, this bloke must be huge. A howl and a crash alert me that whoever it is reached the landing.

"How did...n-no it can' be...J-James!" Thunderous sobs echo down the hall. It's Hagrid.

I exhale slowly and shuffle to the top of the stairs. Hagrid's looming form is huddled on the landing, a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth pressed to his face. I clear my throat.

"Hagrid? It's me, Sirius," my voice shakes slightly and he raises his glistening eyes to meet mine.

"Are they...are Lily an' Harry…"

"L-Lily is…" my voice cracks as I try to say the words but I can't so I just shake my head and gesture to James. Hagrid wails. Right on cue Harry coos loudly and Hagrid jerks his head trying to figure out where the sound came from. I open my cloak to reveal little Harry in the sling, clutching my shirt.

"Merlin's beard, he's alive!"

"We were just gathering a few things to get out of here before the Death Eaters start poking around."

"You can' take 'im anywhere. Dumbledore sen' me ter bring Harry to 'im, I need ter follow orders."

"No. I'm his godfather, Hagrid! The only family he has, he needs me, and I promised James and Lily I would take care of him." My hand grips my wand tighter and Hagrid rises to his feet. Even on the landing I'm almost looking straight into his eyes.

"Sirius, don' please. I'm jus' doin' as Dumbledore says." He picks up a bright pink umbrella from the floor and raises it slightly. "Give 'im here an' end it, will ya? Won' get easier the longer ya drag it out." He takes one step closer, eyes pleading for me to do as he asks. I'm not going to fight Hagrid, or go against Dumbledore's orders.

"Alright, alright. Let me at least say goodbye to him, and give you something to help get him safely to Dumbledore." I shield Harry's eyes from catching James on the stairs, of course I can't help but look one last time. Hagrid leads the way out of the house, I take the lead down the street away from the house. I glance back one last time to see the damage, to be sure this isn't all some cruel nightmare. The next time I see Peter he will get what he deserves.

Back at the dead end alley I pull the motorbike out and show Hagrid how to use it. He resists at first but I insist he takes it.

"I won't be needing it anymore. You take it, get Harry out of here." Using the extra blankets I help Hagrid fashion a sling to hold Harry close in, reiterate the controls on the bike, and bite my bottom lip. Harry looks up at me and smiles, my heart breaks.

"Sirius, I need ter go."

"I know." Kissing Harry's forehead one last time, giving him a gentle hug, I whisper, "You will be safe. I will come get you as soon as I can. I love you, Harry." I give him to Hagrid, help make sure he's secure, and stand back as the motorbike roars to life. Hagrid gives me a nod which I return. Harry looks at me right before Hagrid takes off and I'm glad he can't see the pain written all over my face. Once the bike is out of view I picture a location vividly in my mind, make a quick turn, and Apparate to another town.

Peter's hovel is just up the bend, I bet that ruddy git sold James and Lily out directly to Voldemort. There were rumors he was spying for the other side but none of us wanted to believe it, looks like it cost us. Walking up to the door I see the curtain on the window move.

"Hey, Peter! Let's have a chat, old friend!" I practically growl as I raise my wand to the window and break the glass. A squeaky yelp is followed by scurrying footsteps. "You coward! Face me like a man!" I blast the door, wood slivers shower the stoop, and a small grey rat scurries out. "Oh no you don't, you mangy git!" A shower of spells spew from my wand, only just missing his tail until one makes contact. Peter quickly changes back into a man and ducks around the corner.

My blood boils at the sight of the traitor and I race after him. A little ways down the street he turns into an alley. On the other side is a shopping center full of muggles. Peter stops in the middle of the street and starts spouting lies about a madman chasing him, though it probably looks that way. I don't care what these muggles think of me. Peter needs to pay.

"You know what you did, Wormtail. You gave up your friends to Voldemort, and now they are dead! It's your fault! You deserve whatever happens to you, mark my words!" I raise my wand and he tucks his behind his back. People have stopped at the commotion and we have quite the audience. Before I can kill the vile piece of rubbish there is a deafening explosion and I'm thrown backward onto the ground.

It takes me a moment to get my bearings. People are running about screaming, a number of them lying in the street where jagged cracks and holes now reside. No sooner have I stood then Aurors appear and begin their work of questioning and modifying memories. Of course, each and every one points to me. Two Aurors step in and point their wands at me and I raise my hands in surrender.

"They don't know what they saw. I didn't perform any spells. All I did was point my wand at him and then…" I trail off when I see a Ministry employee bend down near where Peter was standing. He picks something up and brings it over to the Aurors who are questioning me. It's a perfectly intact finger, seems to have been cut off.

"This is all we can find, this devil really did a number on him, didn't he? What a mess," the employee walks away and one Auror snatches my wand from my hand. An owl swoops in to land right in front of us with an emerald green envelope. The Ministry of Magic emblem pokes out from beneath the owl's beak. The Auror who has my wand snatched the letter and it opened to recite a short message:

 **Attention all Aurors:**

 **Sirius Black is wanted for the murder of James and Lily Potter. Proceed with caution, apprehend immediately, transport directly to Azkaban.**

 **Regards,**

 **Millicent Bagnold**

 **Minister for Magic**

"You heard the minister. I wouldn't expect to see the outside for quite some time. If ever."

"No, you don't understand! I didn't do anything! Check my wand, the last spell I cast was-" a small, grey rat runs over my boots. A blood trail follows. That fucking lummox! He blasted the street. He cut off his own finger, then transformed during the chaos. I collapse onto my knees and can't help but grin in disbelief. Peter Pettigrew gives up my best friend and his family to Voldemort who in turn kills them, my godson is whisked away from me on Dumbledore's orders, Pettigrew causes a scene in front of muggles staging his own death, and here I am to blame for it all. The Aurors grab my arms and begin dragging me off, and all I can do is laugh.


End file.
